Denizens
Denizens of Collars Humans Ah, basic Terrans. The majority of inhabitants in the Collars universe fall under this race. Through several generations of life, humans have come to normalize co-inhabiting with a select few other races. Despite this, they are still the most vulnerable to xenophobia due to how recently normalization of other races was put into motion. Nekos A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two cat ears and one cat tail. They are more human-like in nature than cat-like, holding jobs, societies and organizational structures not unlike our own. They are one of many beast/human creatures in the world of Collars. Inus A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two dog ears and one dog tail, genital structure may vary between humanoid and beastly. Without a doubt, the most accepted out of all non-human races by humans. They are known for their unbeatable loyalty, heightened senses and general friendliness. Taurs A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two bovine ears, a bovine tail, and bovine horns. They are extremely powerful creatures, males bred specifically for muscle over the years and females bred for milk capacity. Males tend to have sharper, longer horns than the females. Females are famous for their gigantic breasts and lactation abilities. Ovines A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two sheep ears, a sheep tail, fluffy hair and sheep horns. It is rare for females to have horns, but some exceptions have been noted in population surveys throughout Collars. One of the most docile non-human races around. They are rumored to have the shiniest, silkiest hair known to man. It is not uncommon for them to craft clothing from their own hair, which is known to sell for a pretty penny. Lapines A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two bunny ears and one fluffy bunny tail. They have a bad rep for being one of the more promiscuous races alive, but this is due to their short heat and gestation cycles. Many lapines have grown to take to domestic life, at the sacrifice of toning down their sexual compulsions. Due to this, many others have embraced feral life in order to indulge in their sexual appetite. Tanukis A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two raccoon ears and one raccoon tail. They are most known for their obnoxious genitals, specifically the humongous testicles. Are commonly rumored to be shady and sketchy, especially those who work as vendors and shop owners. They prefer to roam areas during the night, and are expert escapists. Kitsunes A humanoid race with human facial features, bare two fox ears and between 1 and 9 fox tails. Most known kitsunes are not domestic, preferring the feral life due to their trickery and love for mischief. It is said that a kitsune can be accurately distinguished by the number of tails they have. More powerful, formidable kitsune tend to have more tails. Demons The only thing that ties all demons together is their sexual appetite, which seems to be limitless and is used to establish the nature of a relationship.